1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to object detection and location systems and methods, utilizing electromagnetic radiation.
2. Related Art
Various types of object detection and location systems and methods, utilizing electromagnetic radiation, have been developed. Radar systems utilizing microwaves, and night-vision systems utilizing infrared light, are examples of such object detection and location systems. Innovations in object detection and location systems utilizing electromagnetic radiation have spurred and been accompanied by developments in apparatus, systems and methods for evading the object detection and location systems. Stealth surfaces and structures for minimizing the radar signature of aircraft, ships, spacecraft, other vehicles, other movable and stationary objects, and personnel, are examples of technology intended to make object detection and location systems ineffective. As the march goes on in development of anti—object-detection and location technology, there is a continuing need for new object detection and location systems and methods that are capable of detecting and locating aircraft, ships, spacecraft, other vehicles, other movable and stationary objects, and personnel despite deployment of anti—object-detection and location techniques.